


Her Blessed Embrace

by FionasEmbrace



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionasEmbrace/pseuds/FionasEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Solaire devoted himself to a neverending journey to find his own personal sun. In the bowels of Twilight Blighttown, he finds it and it consumes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Blessed Embrace

In the depths of Blighttown, Knight Solaire journeyed steadily to Lost Izalith. He was forever travelling, searching, waiting, to stake out his very own path of sunlight through the unending depths and grime around him. This mission was all he had left. The murderous crusades and horrors of the demon infestation left him one of the most accomplished warriors in Lordran, a rare soul able to survive even the demon horde around him, the infested town, and the castles in shambles. Solaire was one of the rare and most fortunate survivors, still retaining his soul, humanity, and to some extent, his sanity. But most assuredly, he was destined to suffer the same fate as so many before him: to become a corrupted shell of their former person. No one was immune to the darkness insurmountable brought about by Gwyn's new world. The misery around him afforded nothing else. The presence of so many demons walking the earth were enough to drive any normal person mad. 

For Solaire, his rock and pillar, his everything, lay in that shining beacon of the sun in the sky, an icon of hope and purpose. The sun's light could permeate every shrouded corner of the world, filling it with that divine resplendence for which all human souls yearned. Its reach was beautiful, far-reaching and unceasing. He would pursue it to the ends of the earth. It brought him down this road, through the trenches, deep in the bowels of the corrupted city, Blighttown, bereft of the living. The road through Blighttown was dangerous but he was willing to risk his mortal soul. He was searching for something, a sign; an offer of guidance toward his heavenly sunlight. What it was, specifically, he did not know; only that he had to find it.

Before time ran out. Before the unending night.

Sure enough, along the path, he found the sign for which he was searching.

It was a shining silhouette, noble yet human. It did not resemble anyone he knew but in some ways it looked familiar. He was another knight, clad in gold, shining armor. What could he be, if not a sign from the sun itself? The knight had a unique gold plate mail with what resembled embracing arms wound around the torso. It looked quite exotic, enough to convince Solaire he was otherwordly, although the armor was in fact a more standard make from a far-away land. The arms entwined around him sensuously, as if to lock and protect him in a neverending embrace. He wore a visor that resembled to a crown, emblazoned throughout with a stylish lattice of careful perforations. His whole form shone nobly and Solaire could not help but to approach him.

"What are you, O Knight? Are you wrought of the sun, as you appear to be?"

"Oh, certainly not from anywhere so far." He replied, with a light chuckle. "I'm called Lautrec. I am a knight travelled here, all the way from Carim." The territory Carim was near Thorolund, as Solaire knew it. Its people were known for their zeal to gods different from Lordran's; a people of deep loyalty and devotion to Gwyn's crown, albeit so often with a dark and conniving disposition.

"Knight Lautrec, hide not your secrets from me. I seek the Sun, journeying high and low, whereupon I am called Solaire of Astora, even naming myself after that which I seek. How is it you came upon Its incandescence? That and your appearance, and the Sun you found- I implore you, won't you discover them to me?"

That was enough for Lautrec to determine he was talking to a thoroughly strange individual. "I suppose I understand what you are hoping to find". He tried to make some sense of what Solaire was saying, "but regretfully it does not lie with me. My condolences, friend. We are all searching for our own Sun, of sorts, are we not? But there is nothing good to be found here. The demons have consumed everything. Perhaps you know of one from your kingdom, called Oscar. He was a warrior of your kind, perhaps with lesser mettle. Trapped in the Asylum. His heart was changed. He drank the cup of Lordran's sorrows, even to the very bottom..." 

Solaire knew exactly what was meant by this. Infected by the demons and made Hollow, Oscar was no longer a part of this world. "May your journey forward produce more favorable outcomes than what has seized this land." He gestured toward some corpses nearby. The path lay long ahead for both of them. The grim road stretched off into the far distance. Solaire was headed in the direction of the Lost Izalith, while Lautrec was headed in the opposite direction, back through the Depths, perhaps to the hordes settled in the Parish. He was ready to pass the other knight and part ways.

Solaire gazed at Lautrec's armored form. The robust, plated visor covered his face as well as Solaire's own was covered, but even without beholding his face, the man's voice gave an impression of slyness and effortless charm. Lautrec was clearly a person who had a way with words and was quick to choose enemies. He seemed close in years to his own, although Solaire doubted he had seen as much battle. His mannerisms were telltale signs of someone from Carim; dark and evasive, always privately scheming some ugly act. Truly, there was something intriguing yet foreboding about him, making it difficult to determine him a friend or enemy. But, they were both immediately distracted by something else nearby, something that buzzed, emerging from the dark ooze.

A wasp, or perhaps a firefly, buzzed in Solaire's direction, captivating his attention. Lautrec, uninterested, tried a few stabs at it with his sword, but it was too fast. It scurried through the air quickly in no particular direction. Lautrec had seen some similar vermin during his travels, small ones that buzzed around an were poisonous, although none of them glowed like this one. Solaire did not try to overcome it, rather, he just looked upon the insect, mesmerized. It was about the size of a stablefly, with small, delicate wings and an abdomen that glowed. Its shining body glittered among the darkness which environed it, making it easy to spot. It emitted a faint glow, like a firefly. 

Taking pause from its frantic flight around Lautrec, it simply hovered for a moment in front of Solaire. In the insect, Solaire saw something that was beautiful, enchanting, alarmingly irresistible. He felt in so many ways like a moth inexplicably drawn to a flame, except here was a man drawn toward a moth. It shone and gave forth beautiful yellow light. Its body set against the black wilderness around was so much like the sun set against a deep, cloudless sky. It hovered in front of him, as if to choose him. There was nearly a form of silent communication between him and the creature, or so Solaire thought; as if it was an emissary of the divine sun, come all the way to this world to personally select him. He could not think to slay the small insect, although it would have been a more sensible course of action. Rather, Solaire took off his right gauntlet and reached forward with one finger to touch the vermin.

"Sir Knight, do you really think that is a good idea? We ought to slay that thing immediately." Lautrec often chose to cover his words in a bit of fake decorum, and this was one such occasion. He was exasperated with Solaire's idle talk, and now his refusal to kill the small, weak, yet potentially dangerous insect.

"No, this precious little one.. My ambassador, my messenger from the sun itself..."

The Carim knight was steadily losing patience. "Just kill it."

"Never, it is dear to me."

"Knight Solaire, you're a fool."

Then, the vermin bit Solaire. Its tiny pincers attached to Solaire's hand and pierced the flesh easily. Its body seemed to glow more and thrive from the bite, even to the point of splitting itself apart in the middle. Would it sacrifice its own body to wound its prey? A few small drops of blood fell to the ground, and glowed. Then the bug had its fill, but did not remove itself from Solaire. Rather, it stayed attached near his wrist, splaying its body over skin, a mess of legs and unraveled exoskeleton, appearing much more like some kind of strange infection than its prior form as an insect. The bug became a part of the knight, without any resistance on his part. Foolishly, Solaire was seduced by the vermin's light.

A thought came to Lautrec as the infection rapidly took hold. "Come to think of it, I have heard rumours of this man. True he is a wandering knight in service to Lordran, but he has some connection to Gwyn. Could he be the next heir to Gwyn's throne? Now, is he to be another unfortunate soul, lost to the evils abound?"

And then something took hold of Solaire, and the knight was no longer able-minded.

Solaire grabbed Lautrec by the neck, gripping the throat plate, and shoved his head to the ground. Lautrec was completely caught off guard and his trusty weapons of assassination, two curved blades, were not in hand. As Solaire tacked him he held down his neck and right arm. Quickly Lautrec reached to his side and managed to draw a shotel in his offhand. He slashed the other knight in the head, albeit unable to get any leverage to hit his torso or legs. The thick templar-style helmet shielded the blow. Solaire struck Lautrec in the neck with his elbow, subduing him, then took the weapon and threw it to the side. Solaire was somewhat the stronger of the two, if only by a little, and had seen more battles. 

Holding him fast down through the struggle, he urged him, "Render to me your light!"

Lautrec spat back, "You fool, what are you doing? Clearly this place has driven you mad. Or, hollow?"

"Your form, it shines like the sun, does it not? H-how, how may I take it for myself..." Solaire was referring, it seemed, to the way Lautrec's armor shone in shiny brass and gold. "You that is descended from the Sun, will discover all the secrets of its radiance unto me." The Sunlight Knight was clearly distraught, and his demeanor changed.

In a flash of a moment, Lautrec thought to himself, "Clearly the evils of this world have claimed him." In this struggle Lautrec was out of options, and worsted in the fight. Somehow, Solaire's crazed mind was still capable of battle. Now, the corrupted Sunlight Knight drew his sword in hand and held it to the golden knight's neck. "I surrender" he said plainly. "T-take what I have, there isn't much. Some coins, my relics of Fina's Favor, or whatever else you will have. What do you have to gain from slaying me here?" Perhaps in some ways, his panic was genuine, perhaps not. Lautrec was well-adapted to sleazing his way out of trouble.

"T-the.. Sun..." Solaire was no longer able be reasoned with. He held Lautrec and kept him pinned to the ground, unable to move. With them both fully armed, it was a difficult struggle. Solaire's helmet was right against Lautrec's, and each could hear the other breathe. To Solaire, the brass-covered body in front of him shone with a blinding light. It was so terrifying, he could only pin it down to control it; to keep it locked in for himself. Had he finally found it? That shining beacon from the sky, he was so long searching for? He always knew, whatever it was he was searching for, it would be a slippery one. The sun's light was elusive, here the bowels of Lordran's dark age. But what was to become of him now? The vermin had seized his thoughts.

The light absolutely filled his vision, and now he saw another world. He saw the palace of Anor Londo, towering over all, in all its regal splendor. Decorated with so many people, festivities, and adornments commemorating his jubilee. The demons and the darkness was gone; the palace and people of Lordran returned to their former glory. The Ages of Fire and Dark were distant blights of old history, nothing more. This was the age of his reign, the Age of the Sun. He was crowned the new ruler of Lordran, succeeding the late Lord Gwyn. By his side was his dear love. Perhaps, to be wedded to him and reign alongside him. With a beautiful, glowing complexion and lovely golden hair, he gazed at his love in passion. His dreams had come to fruition.

And, there was no one to hear the struggle between them. In this fallen, ever-twilight swamp there were only the blood-sucking flies and other such vermin, even too far to be alerted to their presence; the sky always dark and murky. The presence of the two of them was but a speck of dust amidst a sea of blackness. Would it ever be some respite, to be overlooked by some of the evil here, only for a moment?

And now, having finished with the jubilee, the crowds had cleared and the two of them were alone on the balcony. Solaire and his beloved treasure. They gazed at the beautiful sunset yonder, beams of light magnificently filtered through the clouds, pouring like shining water through all the lands below. They could speak of their hearts, their desire, or fondly recall earlier memories together. Or, as they sometimes would, enjoy one another's company in simple silence. His heart was pure and raw, no longer to be plagued with darkness or cares, and had always yearned for this moment. He lifted the cloth from the face in front of him, and removed his own newfound crown as well, and brought his lover into a passionate kiss. It was tender and pure; the soft, familiar lips touching his. It was true love.

He took his betrothed by the hand, and they walked to the shelter of the ornate brise-soleil overshadowing the balcony. They walked together, down the long spiral staircase, into the privacy of an enclosed garden. They kissed once more, more passionately this time, and now their bodies were entangled; Solaire's arms at his love's waist, excited hands grasping Solaire's shoulders. Solaire knew by those beautiful, gazing eyes were beckoning him. They both lay down together in the lush garden, each on their sides, facing one another. They pulled one another close and were completely inseparable. At that time, so consuming were their passions and fondness for one another; their bodies joined together. There were only some small, muffled noises and the distant, romantic sound of birds chirping far off. It was all he wanted to remember, since for the first time he didn't want anything- the glowing emblem in the sky was already bearing down, saturating the land through, stronger than ever before.

Solaire had finished his engagement with Lautrec, and lay on top of the other knight, exhausted. He breathed heavily, they were both covered in sweat and dirt from being on the ground, and some blood from the battle prior. He did not know what to call what happened between them, except that it was tremendously disturbing. Lautrec was still trying to grasp what had just happened, feeling more than a little unsettled. His body had been used. Solaire's essence was on him, and some of his own, even.. No. Better not to try and make sense of any of this madness. He was unsure whether any sudden moves would perturb Solaire further or reignite his crusade to find his Sun and Sunlight. So far, everything was to no avail. 

The Sunlight Knight was a force to be reckoned with in his normal manner, but possessed as he was now, even though temporarily subdued, he was capable of anything. All the same, Lautrec needed to get away. He managed to take a parrying dagger tucked away at his side, as so many in Carim are wont to keep with them. With Solaire fading in and out of consciousness, he was able to extract it from where it was kept. In a few quick jabs, he repelled Solaire off from on top of him and hastily stood up and backed away. But rather than continue the fight, Solaire doubled over and collapsed down to the ground. Lautrec could see he was still alive and breathed, but was swooned for the time; the vermin which attached itself to the knight began to dim, and peel itself away.

Lautrec, not wanting to waste a perfectly good opportunity, looked through Solaire's belongings nearby. Surely he must possess some extra tokens of Humanity, having gone through so many trials here and sent so many lost souls away. But, he could not find any at all. Indeed, if Solaire had Humanity to spare, would it have saved him from going mad? Instead, there was only a round brass medal, solid and heavy, embossed with an emblem of the sun. Lautrec shrugged and took it. If it had any value, perhaps he could use it to pay off some fool later.

And he backed away, and left. His journey had seen more unusual, and more dangerous spectacles than this. He would leave Solaire to find his own way out of this haunting. 

He thought to himself. Deep in the earth, demons sprawl and curses ooze out; the Gods have given this place over. Solaire, repair you far away from Lordran- there is nothing for you here, because the hour for the living, for the sun, has already past. We are already doomed.


End file.
